1. Field
The disclosure relates to an optical film for reducing a color shift, and an organic light-emitting display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (“OLED”) typically includes an anode, an organic light-emitting layer and a cathode. In such an OLED, when a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes are injected from the anode into the organic light-emitting layer and electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic light-emitting layer. When the holes and the electrons that are injected into the organic light-emitting layer recombine in the organic light-emitting layer, excitons are generated in the organic light-emitting layer, and light is thereby emitted when the states of the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state.
The OLED, where a light-emitting material is an organic material, may degrade and thus has a short lifespan. Accordingly, various technologies have been developed to improve the lifespan of the OLED.
One of the technologies is a technology using a microcavity structure which involves resonating light of a specific wavelength to increase intensity and emitting the light with the increased intensity. The microcavity structure typically includes a structure in which distances between an anode and a cathode are designed to match representative wavelengths of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) light, and thus only a corresponding light is resonated and emitted to the outside and the intensity of lights of other wavelengths is relatively weakened. As a result, the intensity of the light beam emitted to the outside is increased and sharpened, thereby increasing luminance and color purity. The increase in the luminance leads to low current consumption and a long lifespan.